A variety of systems have been proposed that call for the ability to determine the location of an object within a wireless communication system. For example, in asset control, it is desirable to know the locations of objects (e.g., laptop computers, cell phones, . . . , etc.) within the confines of an office building. Prior-art wireless location techniques run the gamut from space-consuming, expensive circuitry that provides very accurate location estimates, to inexpensive, non-space-consuming circuitry that provides very gross location estimates. As is evident, there typically exists a tradeoff between accurate location techniques that are space-consuming and expensive to implement, and less expensive non-space consuming techniques that provide less accurate location estimates. It would be beneficial to improve on a less-expensive approach so that a more accurate determination of location can be made with very little added circuitry. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for determining the location of an object within a wireless communication system that is relatively inexpensive, yet provides accurate location estimates. The object whose location is to be determined may be, for example, the wireless communication device itself or the device coupled to an object of interest.